I'm Glad I Stayed By Your Side
by love is unevitable
Summary: Naruto doesn't realize until just recently, that when you are close to losing something you should cherish it from that point on. rated m for further chapters


He's so energetic *

Remi looked at Naruto and Sasuke as they sparred. Sakura's inner Sakura was rooting for sasuke.

[Hell yeah Sasuke, kick naruto's ass!] Remi silently rooted for Naruto on the other side of the bench that she and sakura was sitting on.

* Do your Best Naruto-kun. *

A few minutes later the boys were still going at it steadily.

[Kick his but sasuke.] Remi looked up again after a few minutes of thinking along the lines of how naruto felt about her. Naruto was slowly getting up as Sasuke got out another kunai.

* Aren't they tired yet? *

Remi thought as she got out 2 small canisters. Sakura looked over to her.

"Hey what cha' got Remi?" she asked.

"It's just some ointment I made from herbs out of my family's garden.

" Remi put on a small smile. Sakura said no further word about the situation. Remi and Sakura both looked up this time as the boys got up for the 3rd time.

" That's enough you two. Why don't you take a break while the girl's get ready to fight?" kakashi commented. As the boys inched closer a feeling in the pit of remi's stomach. Irritated her. It was a feeling of nervousness. Remi held out one of the canisters to naruto, head held low.

" I-It's an ointment for your c-cuts.

"Remi stuttered. Remi felt the container being lifted out of her hands; holding her head up she nervously looked at the expression on Naruto's face. His smile was as big as his face would let him stretch it.

" Thanks a lot remi-chan! " your face heated up as those words were spoken. He moved and sat on the left side of sakura. Sasuke had no choice but to either sit on the other side of Remi or on the floor. Of course he chose to sit down next to Remi. Remi held out a canister for sasuke as well. He looked at it and spoke his infamous and trademark line.

" Hn. " " it helps the cuts so they won't turn into scars that will not fade easily. You should apply it when the skin is wet for the most effect.

" Remi spoke out hoping he would take it for himself. Sasuke took a second to think about whether to take it or not. He decided it was for the best and took it. Not wanting to soil the Uchiha name he said a very quiet 'thanks'. Remi nodded knowing how proud he was of his name.

" Girls. " Kakashi-sensei called over. Both remi and sakura got up and stood in the center of the training grounds. Sakura got into a fighting stance as Remi stood with her knees bent slightly.

" Start. " Kakashi-sensei instructed. Sakura charged at Remi attempting to throw a left jab. Remi easily ducked, putting her hands beneath her doing a back flip landing with her knees bent assuming the position she was in from the starting point.

* She's not positioning her arm right. She did a straight jab, if she wanted a left she would have to twist it a little right before striking point so the knuckles are vertical. If this were a real match she would be left unguarded. *

[How the hell did she become so good at this?S!] Sakura, charging again attempted a roundhouse kick to the head. Remi dodged this time using the palm of her hand to hit the ball of Sakura's foot shifting her balance off, offering enough time for remi to send a punch to Sakura's face.

* Her main problem is timing. She has to make sure she is quick enough to get through basic moves. *

Sakura skidded back a few feet due to the force. This time Remi didn't give her the chance to recover fully. Remi sent a kick to her side. Making sure not to send a lot of force, Remi slowed down in the middle of the kick. Only once applying enough force to knock the wind out of her. There was some dirt that clouded the air went Sakura lost her balance. When the space cleared in front of Remi, she could see Sakura slightly panting while holding her left side.

[I didn't even sense her coming, that impossible.] Remi was ready to continue but seeing the condition sakura was in Kakashi-sensei broke in and called the rest off. While the two girls walked back naruto jumped up and ran over to sakura.

" Hey, Sakura-chan are you ok?" naruto asked with a slightly panicked look on his face.

" I'm fine na-ru-to." She said speaking every syllable separately out of annoyance.

He nodded not catching the vibe from sakura. Remi decided not to intervene, so she sat back down in her spot where she was before the light spar.

" You did good guys, tomorrow we will be accepting a mission from the hokage, and so rest will be required.

" Kakashi-sensei explained. He looked at each one of his students, they all had goals even though some were not as big as others.

" Dismissed. " Kakashi-sensei spoke. Remi along with the other's got up after their teacher vanished in a cloud of smoke. Remi started walking along with the others, it was a quiet put peaceful walk.

[I am so hungry.] The four genin came to the usual for way stop.

" S-see you guys t-tomorrow. " remi managed to get out with out much stuttering.

" Hn." Sasuke sighed with a hint of tiredness. Naruto stretched,

" see you sakura-chan, remi-chan, and sasuke-teme." Naruto yawned out. You felt the heat coming up again. You waved instead of speaking as you walked forward going towards your apartment. Remi could hear Sakura trying to get sasuke to walk her home, but she really didn't pay it any mind. Remi kept a slow pace going home. It was always like this as she walked home, quiet, lonely, and nobody at home waiting for her. Remi always figured this is how Naruto felt when he was at home. Unlocking the door to the small one bedroom home, remi was showered with the smell of lavender. This was the smell of the fragrance candles she bought one day when she was out browsing the market on a day off from the academy and stuck with them since. It just gave her a since of comfort when she was home alone. After taking her shoes off, Remi grabbed the essentials she needed and took a quick shower. Making sure not to go to sleep with her hair wet remi towel dried it carefully. Now, in her pajamas Remi got in bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about a special person, whose name was on the lines of Naruto Uzumaki.

Waking up the next morning early due to a pretty good night's sleep, remi put on her daily outfit, which consisted of a green long sleeve sweater and a pair of white shorts. Also Remi added a belt to store weapons and other necessities. Walking out of the door remi grabbed an apple on the way out. On the way to training ground 7, remi saw Sakura walking and decided to catch up with her since she was now threw with her apple. " Sakura-chan " Remi called out quietly. Sakura looked back and then stopped when she noticed it was one of her teammates.

{(A/N) sorry about the mistakes, this is one of my first stories.}


End file.
